


Henry Goes to War

by hhertzof



Category: Montmaray Journals - Michelle Cooper
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War II has begun and Henry finds herself the only FitzOsborne left at Aunt Charlotte's. Being Henry, she tackles this with her usual aplomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Goes to War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid/gifts).



_Translated from the Kernetin_

Dear Toby,

Everyone is so busy it falls to me to write to you with the news. I can't imagine being stuck up at Oxford when so much is going on. Do you regret promising Aunt Charlotte to stay and complete your studies before you enlisted? It was clever trick she pulled, even if you'd rather be at the front. Maybe if you'd studied more, you wouldn't have been stuck there an extra year. Do they have blackout curtains on the Bodlean Library? It must be so strange.

You will have heard by now that I am alone here at Aunt Charlotte's. Both Sophie and Veronica have left and we haven't a clue as to where they are. But Colonel Stanley-Ross says he does and that they're safe. I think he's with the British Secret Service. Do you think he's recruited them to be spies? How exciting!

Aunt Charlotte would have been upset anyway, since the onset of war has ruined her plans for their début, but now she's certain they're off doing something completely unladylike. _I'd_ like to be doing something unladylike right now, but with them gone, there is no one to distract Aunt Charlotte from _me_. She's forbidden me to help Mr Wilkin now, and she expects me to wear frilly dresses and learn manners. I'd rather learn about pigs.

Still, she's busy enough with the new restrictions that I can slip away more often than not and think my own thoughts. It seems like every day brings more. Restrictions, I mean, not thoughts, though I have more of those too.

It's bearable, but I hate that you're all so far away. Aunt Charlotte only understands me sometimes, while you understand me most of the time.

A very lonely,  
Henry

* * *

Dear Toby,

Why didn't you write back? Are you very busy with lectures and studying? You never were before.

The war has brought one good thing. Aunt Charlotte bought more chickens and we sell the extra eggs cheaply in the village to the people who have no hens of their own. All the money goes to the Red Cross, so it's for a good cause and she lets me help Mr Wilkin with feeding the hens and collecting the eggs since there are too many for him to take care of alone.

We know now that Sophie and Veronica are together and happy. Colonel Stanley-Ross brought a letter in Sophie's handwriting and Veronica signed it too, so they must be alright. They couldn't say much but I've copied it here.

> Dear Henry and all,
> 
> I started to write this letter in Kernetin but was told I had to write it clear. They are very worried about secrets slipping out. I am sorry we left so quickly but Colonel Stanley-Ross had the perfect job for us to help with the war effort and he needed us to leave immediately. We were afraid that if we asked Aunt Charlotte first, she wouldn't let us go. We are both happy and well but we cannot tell you what we are doing or where. Colonel Stanley-Ross has a separate letter for Aunt Charlotte, so you needn't share this with her. Give our love to the chickens and pigs and Mr Wilkin and whomever we've forgotten.
> 
> Sophie & Veronica

It's funny that they weren't allowed to send it in code, but that I've now encoded it for you. I suppose anyone who needs to read it has already.

Aunt Charlotte read out the letter they sent her at lunch. It was much more formal and apologetic sounding, and yet I don't think they apologised to her at all. Colonel Stanley-Ross told her he wasn't allowed to take a letter back to them, and given her mood, that's probably a good thing. I wish I could write to them, though.

In other news, Aunt Charlotte has bought me a bicycle. A new one, since I smashed the last one. With petrol so dear and half the servants enlisting, she has me running down to the village on errands every day or two. So there is that.

Your most beloved sister,  
Henry

* * *

Dear Toby,

Thank you for the post card of the Bodlean, though I'd rather have had a picture of the Thames. It was clever of you to colour in the windows to show how they looked with the blackout curtains. Unfortunately, Aunt Charlotte saw it first and asked me why you felt the need to deface a postcard like that. She couldn't read what you wrote but next time write a proper letter with an envelope so she can't comment. It's boring and I have better things to do than to listen to it.

You could also have written more than two sentences. I know that this is your third and last year. I was just teasing when I said that about your studies. Still, it was clever of Aunt Charlotte to make you promise, because it means you're studying now. Veronica and Sophie think that's a good thing. I'm not so sure, but they might be right.

More interesting was your comment about Bletchley Park. Did they tell you or did Rupert? I think I should prefer if it was Rupert because it would mean you wouldn't have known otherwise. You and Simon and Veronica and Sophie all keep things from me. I might not be as interested in politics, but I don't like being excluded. I am growing up, you know. I won't say what you hinted at in case anyone deciphers our code, but that does sound like something they'd both be good at.

Has there been any word from Simon? We haven't heard from him in a couple of months. I know mail doesn't always make it back to England quickly, but he's family too, and I worry. I hope you've had a letter or get one soon.

Aunt Charlotte and I have been organising all sorts of drives. Scrap drives, paper drives, metal drives. We've had a meeting to roll bandages and we're both learning to knit so we can outfit the soldiers with warm scarves and socks for the winter. She's been a surprisingly hard worker in all of this. I like her better for it.

Aunt Charlotte just came in and asked me to ask if you'd said anything about coming home for Christmas. She said that Colonel Stanley-Ross just told her that Veronica and Sophie would be able to make it home, so she wants me to make sure you know to come home too. Please do. I miss you.

Your adorable sister,  
Henry


End file.
